shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Act IV: Pirate Throne
Act IV: Pirate Throne is the fourth act in Shadow Fight 2. Act IV comprises 6 modes of play: Storyline fights, Tournament, Challenge, Survival, Duel, and Old Wounds, the exclusive game mode in Special Edition. Act IV sets in a harbor port controlled by pirates. The Pirate King has been missing recently, and his role is taken by his daughter, Wasp, much to the pirates' suspicions. With Sly's help, Shadow reaches this port with May and Sensei in order to defeat her and retrieve the Seal. Modes of Play Wasp Check: Wasp for further information about Wasp and her bodyguards '' Shadow has to defeat Wasp and her 5 bodyguards to collect the Purple seal. Shadow battles them on a ship deck. Tournaments The player must go through simple fights in 24 stages one by one with maximum of 3 rounds each, and must win two rounds in each stage. Winning rewards the player with gold coins and XP. It takes place on a flowery field. '''Challenge' Challenges are unlocked after completing six stages of tournament. It takes place in a dark room. The player must go through fights with altered rules and conditions in 24 stages one by one with a maximum of 5 rounds each and must win two rounds in each stage. Winning rewards the player with gold coins and XP. Survival Survival is a mode where the player fights many enemies at once, up to 10 enemies. The more enemies defeated, the more coins the player can get, and the higher the difficulty as well. This fight takes place inside a cave. Reward for completion of each round is: #5,000 coins #10,680 coins #17,040 coins #24,070 coins #31,790 coins #40,180 coins #49,250 coins #59,010 coins #69,440 coins #80,540 coins Duel Duels are unlocked after defeating two bodyguards of Wasp. Duel has a maximum of 3 rounds in every try; two of which are required to win (unless otherwise enforced by the rules). Rewards are 2 tickets for Ascension and small XP. It has altered rules and conditions. It is only available once every 4 hours and needs internet connection. Old Wounds (Special Edition only) Old Wounds is an exclusive game mode which tells the past of Sensei, narrated by Sensei himself. It is available only in the Special Edition, unlocked after completing three tournament stages. In order to play Old Wounds in Act IV, players need to complete the Old Wounds in Act III. Butcher has revealed the Prince's shady intentions, causing him to fled. From Butcher as well Sensei knows all this mess is caused by a woman. Sensei then heads to the harbor port to find the Sphere as told by Butcher. Rewards are an amount of gems. It takes place on a ship deck. Storyline The companions catch up to Sly and board the ship with him. Sly is not pleased too see the trio again, but he allows them to sail with him. On the journey, Sensei asks Sly about the place where they are heading. Sly says that the Pirate King disappeared a while back, and now his daughter, Wasp, has succeeded him as the controller of the harbor. He mentions that it is rumored that Wasp wears a magical amulet which brings luck to the owner. May says that the amulet sounds similar to what they are looking for. Sly responds that getting to Wasp will not be easy, since she has gone into hiding as a result of being in some trouble. Sly then says that it his not his business, and apparently opts out of their company. The trio meets Kraken, a supporter of New Blood, which is a small group composed of several members of Wasp's crew that are rebelling against her authority. Members of New Blood compose the majority of Wasp's crew; in fact, Bosun and Whaler are the only crew members loyal to Wasp. Kraken claims their ship in the name of New Blood, because he likes their ship. This leads to a fight between Shadow and Kraken. When Kraken is defeated, he taunts Shadow by questioning how far he will get. Bosun emerges, and says that Wasp could use a fighter like Shadow. He says that if Shadow takes care of the New Blood members, Wasp will make him rich. Shadow meets another New Blood member, Cleaver. Cleaver is enraged about how Wasp took over after the Pirate King vanished. He accuses her of having something to do with his disappearance, and tells Shadow that he should not trust her. He then meets Shark after beating Cleaver. Shark assumes that Shadow was sent by Wasp's loyal henchmen, and says that she will defeat Shadow. However, when she is beaten, she says that strength and skill of his level belongs with New Blood. She accuses Shadow of supporting Wasp and her apparent lies. Shadow then reaches Bosun, one of Wasp's loyal henchmen. He says that Wasp was on the verge of giving them attention until she caught Shadow in the company of Sly, who was selling weapons to New Blood. Sensei questions Sly, but Sly begs that they "help a friend out". So Shadow engages Bosun in combat. When Bosun is defeated, he says that it is because of people like Sly that they are losing the war against New Blood. Shadow reaches Whaler, the final henchman of Wasp. He says that he did a lot of work to keep her safe, and that Shadow is just "another mess to clean up". When Shadow defeats Whaler, Whaler insults Wasp and says that if the Pirate King were still around, no drama would be happening. Shadow finally reaches Wasp. Wasp reveals that Shadow's actions (taking down New Blood) have been helping her all along. She reveals how thanks to him, she is now the only powerful member left, and thus no-one can compete with her now that all of those who oppose her have been defeated. Wasp fights Shadow, and it is a fierce battle. Wasp's enchanted armor is a hindrance to Shadow at the beginning, but he overcomes that. Shortly after, however, Shadow faces Wasp's completely unique ability. She leaps onto the wall, and a pair of wings sprout from her back. She then takes off, flying in a horizontal straight line, which is a deadly attack. However, despite all of Wasp's powers, Shadow emerges victorious. Wasp realises the severity of what she has done. She realises that she has been blind and that her betrayal of The Pirate King was a terrible crime. She reveals that Widow had convinced her that by betraying The Pirate King, Wasp could make everyone bow to her and show that women should be the ones in charge, and not men. Wasp surrenders her seal to Shadow. Sensei, interested by the information Wasp leaked about Widow, encourages Shadow and May to continue their journey and see if she is a worthy adversary. Characters Introduced In Act IV boss_wasp (2).png|Wasp, Boss of the Act IV man_big_sword.png|Kraken man_big_swords.png|Cleaver girl_keris.png|Shark man_glaive_2.png|Bosun man_trident.png|Whaler character_pirate.png|Trickster character_indean.png|Cougar man_cool_staff.png|Fisher man_yari.png|Mongoose girl_butterfly_swords.png|Lily man_labrys_axes.png|Lumberjack girl_golden_katana.png|Vixen man_maces.png|Plague man_glaive.png|Oldman ninja_man_butterfly_swords.png|Ninja ninja_man_labrys_axes.png|Ninja ninja_girl_golden_katana.png|Ninja ninja_man_maces.png|Ninja ninja_man_glaive.png|Ninja ninja_man_kusarigama.png|Ninja New Equipment and Items weapon_butterfly_swords.png|Butterfly Swords weapon_labrys_axes.png|Labryses weapon_golden_katana.png|Golden Katana weapon_super_khopesh.png|Pharaoh's Khopeshes weapon_maces.png|Maces weapon_two_handed_cudgel.png|Two-handed Cudgel weapon_glaive.png|Glaive weapon_wanderer_staff.png|Wanderer's Staff weapon_kusarigama.png|Kusarigama weapon_super_knuckles.png|Coral Prickles weapon_boss_naginata.png|Wasp's Naginata armor_raven.png|Raven Mantle armor_emerald_breastplate.png|Emerald Breastplate armor_assassin.png|Assassin's Robe armor_red_steel.png|Red Platemail armor_moon.png|Moon Shroud armor_shadow.png|Shadow Armor armor_dragon.png|Radiant Platemail armor_mantle_of_night.png|Mantle of Night armor_super_cloak.png|Sentinel Coat helm_iron.png|Iron Casque helm_assassin.png|Assassin's Cowl helm_dawn.png|Dawn Tiara helm_sun.png|Radiant Headpiece helm_emerald.png|Emerald Cap helm_crimson.png|Copper Helm helm_super_scarab.png|Scarab Shell helm_silver.png|Silver Kabuto helm_crown_of_night.png|Crown of Night ranged_chakram.png|Chakram ranged_heavy_shurikens.png|Weighted Shurikens ranged_throwing_spikes.png|Throwing Spikes ranged_super_axes.png|Bat Wings ranged_needle.png|Needles magic_bomb.png|Dark Blast Magic_xmas16_iceball.png|Shard of Eternal Ice magic_mass_bomb.png|Dark Implosion Drop_purple_seal.png|Purple Seal Soundtracks used in this Act #'Ship Battle': Used during the fights with Wasp and her bodyguards, and Old Wounds. #'The Battlefield Flowers': Used during Tournament fights. #'Cave': Used during Survival fights. #'Lesson in the Dark Room': Used during Challenge. #'Heavenly Clouds': Used during Duel and Fisher's fight. Category:Acts Category:Shadow Fight 2